No imposible, sólo poco probable
by Quetzalli Yatzil
Summary: Sigyn siempre fue estrafalaria, Jane jamás fue algo diferente a muy nerd, Lorelei nunca dejará de ser muy… 'enamoradiza', Darcy es Darcy y Natasha tiene el cabello muy rojo. ¿Qué hacen sentadas en la misma mesa durante el periodo de almuerzo? Clint cree tener la respuesta: están todas locas.
1. El autobús

**Hola :)!**

**Aquí les traigo este AU cuya trama iba para ser un Sheldon x Amy pero en algún momento comencé a pensar en Sigyn y Loki y la historia se torció bastante hasta quedar como el fic que les ofrezco ahora. Quería hacerlo un LokixOC, también pensé en Darcy e incluso casi me atrevo a escribir un Lokane, pero las palabras no salieron sino hasta que determiné que sería un Logyn. Aunque siendo sincera esto ya más bien es sólo una excusa para divertirme un rato escribiendo mi fantasía más grande (XD): estos personajes de Marvel en la escuela, conviviendo como gente normal (o algo así).**

**La trama en general tiene algo que ver con aquella simpática canción de Paramore: ****_(One of Those) Crazy Girls_****. De hecho todo el fic está inspirado en una serie de canciones similares y en mi gusto culpable por las Teen Movies (en especial de los 80s).**

**El titulo lo tomé de la serie Doctor Who. Es la frase que dijo El Doctor un par de veces (quizá más) en el episodio "La Hija del Doctor".**

**Esto será más que nada Logyn y Thor/Jane, aunque también habrá algunas otras parejas en menor medida… Un fic muy ligero, casi nada de drama (al menos no del serio).**

Argumento**: Sigyn siempre ha sido un tanto excéntrica pero eso nunca fue un obstáculo para que Loki encontrara en ella a una buena amiga, un maratón de Tim Burton no les parecía una mala idea para un viernes por la noche.**

**Jane, por su parte, siempre ha sido muy nerd, Thor nunca terminó de entender cómo tuvo valor para invitarla al baile. Ya empieza a acobardarse.**

**Lorelei siempre ha sido un poco 'enamoradiza' (no digamos zorra) y no consiguió pareja, sufrir un paro cardiaco es una realidad muy próxima para ella.**

**Darcy no conoce la frase "disfrutar del silencio" y la prudencia no está entre sus cualidades. Steve sabe de eso.**

**Natasha es genial y a Clint no le importó que fuera parte del círculo social de las raras…**

**Algunas desesperadas, otras celosas y unas cuantas despistadas, el baile se acerca y Barton se está dando cuenta de que en realidad TODAS las chicas están locas… Un par de meses más, el automóvil de los Odinson destrozado, Lorelei con fracturas múltiples, Amora desnuda en las redes sociales, Sigyn sentada en el asiento trasero de una patrulla y Jane forcejeando, ahogada en alcohol, con un oficial de policía mientras una usualmente sensata Pepper no deja de gritonearle a Tony. Entonces Natasha gira la cabeza para ver a Clint y lo dice: "Como en Budapest" justo antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara.**

**Lo que sucede cuando el Ragnarök se disfraza del baile de fin de curso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El autobús.**

El verano había acabado para el renacuajo pelirrojo todavía envuelto en sabanas, o algo así señaló una de las hermanas mayores de dicho bichejo paliducho. Luego del quinto toque a su puerta y una burla más, Sigyn apartó las sabanas y se incorporó sobre la cama tallándose los ojos.

Aun sensible a la luz que entraba por las ventanas de su habitación, su mirada paseó veloz por el lugar. La imagen del caos de cajas apiladas y otras ya abiertas con su contenido desordenado alrededor, le produjo una sonrisa. A Sigyn le gustaba la curiosa magia del desastre en los primeros días luego de una mudanza, era como renovarse, era emocionante y le causaba unas cosquillitas muy agradables en el estómago. Mudarse era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba: lugares nuevos, personas nuevas, un montón de eventos inesperados. Era como un ritual para entonces: empacar, desempacar, ordenar, y repetirlo todo de nuevo dentro de poco. Luego de la ducha recordó que esta vez sería diferente. Ahora, con su padre a cargo, era definitivo. Idunn y Nanna había saltado por toda la casa, tomadas de las manos y cantando de contentas, por otro lado ella no dejaba de sentirse un tanto decepcionada, y además la culpa por haber dejado sola a su madre no le permitía compartir la entera felicidad de sus hermanas.

—Renacuajo, el autobús te dejará —le apremió Iwaldi atándose el nudo de la corbata, viéndola por el espejo mientras ella pasaba frente a su habitación—. La puntualidad es una virtud que todos aprecian y tus profesores no estarán felices de verte llegar tarde en tu primer día—.

Sigyn asintió con una leve sonrisa de ternura. Era extraño volver a tener a su padre en casa y lo cierto era que le hacía sentir bien y le recordaba por qué valía la pena sacrificar la emoción de las constantes mudanzas. Se acercó a él e hizo que se inclinara un poco para ayudarlo con su corbata. Al acabar Iwaldi depositó un beso en su frente e insistió en que se apresurara.

Con un vaso de leche en la mano y medio recargada en el refrigerador escuchó las últimas indicaciones de su padre a Nanna, y fue entonces que por casualidad vio la hora en el reloj de la pared. Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, terminó rápidamente con su vaso de leche, se colgó la mochila y salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta principal.

—Recuerda que no puedes decirle a nadie de nuestro parentesco, _renacuajo_ —el sobrenombre que sonaba cariñoso en voz de Iwaldi, viniendo de Idunn no era más allá de un insulto.

Idunn, la hermana de en medio —técnicamente hablando ya que ella y Nanna eran gemelas pero Idunn había nacido segunda—, era rubia (como Freya y Nanna y no pelirroja como Sigyn, quien, según palabras de la propia Freya, había tenido la _desgracia_ de salir a su padre) y tenía una habilidad increíble para convertirse en la chica popular en un par de semanas. Aquello era un asunto preocupante para Nanna, ella estaba segura de que eso le estaba echando a perder el cerebro a su hermana; sin embargo Sigyn consideraba la _fama_ de Idunn algo estupendo, con tantas fiestas y demás eventos sociales a los que acudía Idunn podía no verla durante días, y no es que no amara a su hermana con toda el alma, pero es que Idunn era sencillamente insoportable.

—Algo sospecharán, las tres somos nuevas —respondió serena la menor mientras cruzaban la puerta principal. No parecía intentar arruinarle el plan a Idunn, más bien le estaba haciendo notar la falla en él, como ayudándola a encontrar una mejor forma.

Idunn lo sopesó.

—Siempre podemos decir que eres adoptada —dijo por fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y yo desmentiría eso —le advirtió Nanna, alcanzándolas. Sigyn le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada de agradecimiento. La mayor de las tres hermanas le devolvió el gesto justo antes de torcer un poco la boca. Contempló por unos largos segundos a Sigyn de pies a cabeza, con una mueca de algo parecido a la compasión. Al final se tornó un tanto más seria—. Pero Sigyn, en serio, procura no atraer demasiado la atención de las perras brabuconas, ¿quieres?—.

Sigyn frunció los labios y el ceño. —Veré qué puedo hacer —respondió antes de subir al autobús.

Idunn rodó los ojos y Nanna resopló cuando el vestido con estampado de flores de Sigyn se atoró en algún lugar y la menor cayó de rodillas sobre uno de los escalones. Nanna se apresuró a ayudarla. Idunn comenzó a enrojecer cuando escuchó a los demás estudiantes reírse. Permanecer en una misma ciudad por mucho tiempo dejó de sonar como una muy buena idea.

* * *

Detuvo su pierna por tercera vez desde que había subido al transporte escolar, pero la ansiedad y el enfado todavía eran muy fuertes como para dejar de mover la pierna de forma frenética. Miró por la ventana y justo entonces comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar. ¿Por qué hacían esos malditos autobuses tan pequeños?

Loki comenzó a quejarse. ¿Por qué iban tan rápido? ¿Por qué iban tan lento? ¿Por qué se detenían en todos lados? ¿En serio había tantos estudiantes que no tenían auto o bicicleta o pies?.. De acuerdo, estaba exagerando. Empezó a tamborilear los dedos contra la ventana. Y pensar que acababa de subirse dos cuadras atrás, mierda.

—Odinson, si no te quedas quieto un maldito segundo voy a pararme y te daré una golpiza sin importarme si tu hermano es Thor o el presidente de los Estados Unidos —.

Loki apretó los dientes pero detuvo sus dedos. Conocía demasiado bien a Tyr como para reconocer su gruesa voz desde uno de los asientos atrás de él y lo conocía todavía más como para saber que aquella no era una amenaza sino una advertencia. Procedió entonces a morderse los labios (un hábito no común en él) en un intento por darle salida a su ansiedad y enojo, ahora empeorados por el patán musculoso que se daba el lujo de ordenarle cuando dentro de algunos años estaría trabajando para él.

Pero todo era culpa de Thor. El estúpido, torpe, descuidado y desobligado que tenía por hermano mayor. Aquel enorme cumulo de idiotez le había obligado a tomar el bus escolar por su incapacidad para conducir decentemente. Loki tenía que convivir con todas aquellas personas de las cuales odiaba al 99%, y Thor qué hizo: se encogió de hombros, se fue a meter a su cama para no salir el resto del día no sin antes decirle, "si tantas ganas tienes de ir puedes tomar el transporte escolar, hermano".

Y claro tenía que ir pero por supuesto no por ganas. La única forma de hacer que Loki asistiera al colegio por auténticos deseos de estar allí sería si el resto de la población escolar era incinerada por un rayo láser. Las posibilidades, desgraciadamente, de que tal evento ocurriera eran mínimas. Por lo tanto debía conformarse con ir a la escuela porque de otra forma Odín iba a tragárselo vivo, no como a Thor, que esa bestia bien podía quedarse días en casa y la reprimenda tibia de su padre le iba a entrar por un oído y le iba a salir por el otro.

Y allí estaba él, sentado, sufriendo de claustrofobia, o lo que fuera, esperando a que un trio de mocosas subieran. Bueno, la primera lucía como una mocosa, las otras dos eran algo mayores. Dos eran rubias y la otra pelirroja. Las mayores eran muy parecidas pero se podían distinguir perfectamente; una era sencilla, usaba lentes y el cabello lacio mientras que la otra a las claras se paraba tres horas antes para sumergirse en acido o cualquier otra sustancia que la hiciera lucir como las vulgares Abejas Reinas lucen. Loki casi sonríe, la próxima en la larga lista de Thor estaba despreocupadamente parada en la acerca y Sif no estaba allí para _disfrutarlo_ juntos. El ataque de histeria de Sif tendría que suceder otro día.

_Estupendo, nuevas_, pensó Loki con una cierta virulencia. Su hermano y su estúpido círculo social pasarían un par de días parloteando acerca de las nuevas. La escuela entera con lo chismosos que eran, y él iba a querer taparse los oídos con cera de abejas con tal de no saber nada acerca de nadie. Aunque tal vez su madre se lo impediría… de nuevo. Peor todavía, con la tendencia de Frigga a ser amable con todo mundo y considerando que no estaba realmente lejos (pese a que Loki sentía que llevaba dos vidas ahí sentado) iban a obligarle a visitar la casa de esas que… se caían sin razón al subir al autobús. La maligna sonrisa de Loki apareció mientras el varios de los chicos reían a carcajadas.

_Nuevas y torpes, perfecto. _Entonces las cosas no estaban tan mal si podían proveerle algo de diversión.

Esperaba disfrutando con perversa satisfacción que la muchachilla se pusiera de pie y comenzara su incómodo recorrido hasta encontrar asiento con la cara roja como un tomate, pero lo único que tenía rojo era el cabello. Caminó sacudiéndose la ropa y luego alzó la vista buscando un lugar disponible.

Loki sabía mucho de mentiras y por lo tanto sabía demasiado acerca de fingir, y definitivamente aquella chica no estaba fingiendo demencia mientras el resto de los presentes la observaban burlones y él le veía estupefacto, con la nariz ligeramente arrugada. Aquella muchachita de cabello hasta la cintura que parecía no haber conocido nunca los beneficios de un cepillo y el cual le caía en ondas desordenadas, no procuraba ignorar su accidente para aminorar su vergüenza. Lo ignoraba genuinamente y al parecer no conocía la gran palabra _vergüenza_. Nadie con una decena de collares y amuletos al cuello podría saber nada acerca de la maravilla de la vergüenza.

El pelinegro la contemplaba ahora casi horrorizado. Era como estar frente a un extraterrestre. ¡Qué espanto! Y ahora de quién iba a burlarse, con quién iba a divertirse. No tiene sentido jugarle bromas a las nuevas torpes si éstas son incapaces de sentirse avergonzadas. Además a la próxima Abeja Reina no podría acercársele demasiado sin tener problemas serios y la otra se veía tan seria, tan madura, ¿qué sentido tiene jugarle bromas a una chica que tiene la mirada de su madre?

Loki se giró a la ventana, chispeando de rabia.

_Mierda. Una satisfacción en esta vida, por todos los dioses, ¡UNA!_

Un dedo picando su hombro lo trajo de vuelta al mundo y volteó a ver la interrupción de su magnífico monólogo acerca de cómo y porqué el universo le odiaba. Sus ojos asesinos chocaron con la cara espantosamente cerca del alien.

—Sigyn —profirió, estirando la mano para saludarle.

Loki lo procesó por unos segundos, con su mejor cara de estupor total. Después, cuando logró ser consciente de que el alienígena (aparentemente de nombre _Sigyn_) había tomado la no muy sabia decisión de sentarse junto a él, —y como si eso fuera poco le estaba tendiendo la mano— tragó saliva procurando no ser tan obvio y deshizo su estupor para gesticular algo así como asco.

_Es nueva, recuérdalo Loki, es nueva, hay que amaestrarla._

— ¿Qué clase de espantoso nombre es ese? —sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a la mano extendida de ella y luego a su cara, decidido a no estrecharla.

El alien levantó las cejas, desvió la mirada, se relamió los labios y apartó su mano.

—Yo qué sé —contestó mirándolo de nuevo, ligeramente enfadada al parecer—. No elegí mi nombre, ¿tú sí?—.

Fue el turno de Loki para alzar las cejas, un poco sorprendido, hace tiempo que una chica no le respondía (ninguna aparte de Sif y Darcy) a sus insultos.

—No, pero si elegí mi ropa y no dejé que mi abuela lo hiciera por mí —espetó con algo de desinterés, quizá cansancio. Le asombraba la muchacha pero no tanto como para mantener una conversación prolongada y cordial. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Me sorprende que tengas el valor de admitirlo, con lo afeminado que te ves yo habría preferido echarle la culpa a mi abuela —dijo y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Loki entrecerró los ojos para después torcer uno de los extremos de su boca en una especie nueva de sonrisa.

—Soy gay—.

El enfado de Sigyn se escurrió dejando solamente un rictus de culpa. _Diablos, diablos, diablos_. Nunca lo pensó, es que se ve tan… No lo decía en serio, su ropa estaba muy bien, sólo buscaba algo para molestarlo… _Diablos_.

—Yo… —comenzó—. No quería decir afeminado en un mal sentido… Es decir, respeto mucho tu orientación sexual y tu forma de vestir, no hay nada de malo en ser gay… No es que considere las cosas afeminadas como algo malo… Yo nunca… Lo siento mucho… De verdad…—.

Loki que tenía el rostro petrificado en una ofensa inventada volvió a sonreír malévolamente. Así que sí tenía su punto débil. Empezó a reír.

Sigyn detuvo sus disculpas y se puso seria antes de golpearle en el brazo.

—Eres un… ¡No es cierto, mentiroso!—.

—Acostúmbrate —replicó pasando por alto la agresión física (porque era la primera vez) y se encogió de hombros.

El silencio permaneció y el pelinegro estaba contento con él. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano y contando cada segundo que pasaba encerrado en esa jaula de metal con ese grupo de monos fastidiosos.

— ¿Y cuál es el nombre que no elegiste?—.

Loki hizo una mueca y casi gruñe sin despegar su vista de la ventana, —Loki—.

—Creo que es interesante —comentó distraídamente ella, buscando quién sabe qué cosa en su mochila.

Loki se enderezó y enfocó su atención en ella. O definitivamente era un alien o acababa de escaparse de un manicomio o habían practicado en ella una lobotomía, o las tres porque nadie en este mundo pensaba que _Loki_ era un nombre interesante. Les parecía extraño, ridículo, un acto muy cruel por parte de sus padres, pero nunca, jamás, les parecía interesante. Loki estaba por escuchar lo mejor.

—Es muy bonito —agregó, sosteniendo entre sus manos una diminuta piedra azul. La llevó a la altura de sus ojos y luego sonrió, complacida—. Ten —el alien lobotomizado le tendió el objeto, sonriente—. No es una bomba nuclear, Loki, es una piedra—.

—Exacto —dijo él, aturdido—. ¿Para qué diablos quiero yo una roca? ¿Para qué quiero yo una piedra que me da una loca que acabo de conocer?—.

—Podría servirte —insistió.

Él negó con la cabeza. —No lo creo—.

—Tómala y ya —Sigyn sujetó la mano de Loki y le obligó a sostener la piedrecilla azul—. Algo me dice que vas a necesitarla… Te traerá suerte—.

—No creo en esas cosas —murmuró él, viendo la piedra en su mano.

—Pero yo sí—.

Al volver sus ojos a la cara de ella se convenció, por completo, de que se trataba de alguna especie de alienígena recién escapado de un manicomio en el cual le habían practicado una lobotomía, nada más explicaba su estúpida sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? :)**

**Capítulos cortitos, de eso se trata esto. De eso y canciones pop!**

**En un principio (hace cinco o seis meses) Sigyn iba a ser rubia… como Luna Lovegood! (mi Sigyn está MUY inspirada en ese personaje de Harry Potter) pero entonces comencé a obsesionarme con Amy Pond —Karen Gillan— (Doctor Who)… Y me pareció apropiada…**

**Por ahora no hay más que agregar.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. La piedra azul

El **disclaimer** que faltó en el capítulo anterior, ya saben, estoy en todos lados menos en misa: No obtengo dinero por esto, solo unos minutos al día de diversión y comentarios bonitos de lectoras guapetonas.

La **advertencia** que también falló en el primero: Mi Sigyn no es del tipo común, está medio loca, discúlpenla. Para quienes son seguidoras conservadoras de esta hermosa chica les aviso que en mi versión tiende más a un OC, lo que sí (y esa es la razón por la cual la elegí) es que es una muchacha leal hasta lo peligroso. No sera tan seria como en otros fantásticos fics que he leído.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La piedra azul.**

Loki jugaba con la piedrecilla que ese engendro en el autobús le había obligado a tomar. Pasándola entre sus dedos y luego de una mano a la otra comenzó a pensar que era un objeto ligeramente peculiar, tenía una distorsionada forma de trébol de cuatro hojas. Tal vez sólo estaba alucinando por influjo de esa desequilibrada. A lo mejor era contagioso.

_Suerte._ Claro, como si tal cosa existiera, y en el muy improbable caso de que si, como si fuera a favorecerle a él.

Suspiró y depositó el objeto en su mochila. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez decepcionado al ser consciente del desayuno en su bandeja. Hizo una mueca de asco y la apartó, el jugo de manzana y la barra de avena serían suficientes por ahora.

Se enfocó de nuevo en los apuntes de su libreta y procuró no pensar en la jauría que iba con paso decidido a encontrarse con él.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó Stark dándole una palmada en la espalda y sentándose justo al lado de él.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Había ahuyentado a todos con la fama de sus travesuras menos a ese grupo, cuyos integrantes se empecinaban en llamarse sus _amigos_.

Loki no podía hacer gran cosa, en realidad mucha de la culpa era suya. Viendo los beneficios de ser el "protegido" de Stark y compañía les ayudó a construir un robot para la feria de ciencias. No terminaba de arrepentirse, a estas alturas no lograba sacárselos de encima sin arriesgarse a caer todavía más bajo en la escala social y perder definitivamente cualquier respeto que pudieran llegar a tenerle.

Ser el hermano menor de Thor en absolutamente nada ayudaba a la causa "Loki cerca del autismo".

El resto de los chicos ocuparon un lugar en la mesa. Clint, Steve, Bruce en frente y Hank y Tony a un costado suyo.

Clint, Steve y Hank comenzaron a conversar precisamente sobre esos asuntos que a Loki le importaban un carajo.

—Dicen las malas lenguas que conociste a una de los nuevas en el autobús —comentó Stark llevándose a la boca la rebanada de pizza que él había despreciado.

Loki levantó la vista de su cuaderno y le observó asqueado. Increíble que alguien pudiera comerse eso.

—Si tanta envidia me tienes anda y salúdala tú —replicó, señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza la mesa solitaria en que la supuesta _Sigyn_ se encontraba leyendo un… ¿periódico? Ay, esa muchacha anunciaba a gritos sus deseos de tener la cara sumergida en uno de los retretes del baño de chicas. Regla número uno, si tu hermano no es Thor y sientes un poco de respeto por ti mismo, no puedes darte el lujo de dedicarte a la lectura de algo serio en el periodo de almuerzo.

Bruce dejó su teléfono para enfocarse en la muchacha. —Comparto Cálculo con sus hermanas—.

— ¿Las gemelas? —.

Bruce se acomodó los lentes, asintiendo. —Oí a una de ellas decir su nombre… Sally, Sissy…Sophie…—.

—Sigyn —corrigió Loki. Se ganó la atención de ambos chicos. Al notarlo alzó los hombros. —Me atacó en el bus—.

Tony abrió la boca, como si acabara de recordar algo. — ¿El bus?—.

Loki bajó por unos segundos la mirada y frunciendo los labios asintió.

Tal vez había exagerado de nuevo, la presencia de Bruce y Tony no era _tan_ mala. Le agradaba a un nivel sosegado. Lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación cordial. A veces.

—Thor estrelló el auto anoche—.

El resto de los chicos en la mesa guardó silencio y le prestaron atención al pelinegro. La cara de Bruce se tornó preocupada. — ¿Está bien? —.

— No murió —respondió serio y varios pares de ojos le miraron de manera cansina.

— Deberíamos ir allá y decir hola —sugirió Steve, ya casi a punto de terminar el tiempo de receso—. Seguro es duro ser nuevo y no conocer a nadie—.

— Sus hermanas no parecen tener problemas desenvolviéndose —apuntó Tony, viendo hacia el otro lado de la cafetería, donde Nanna conversaba alegremente con un grupo de chicas e Idunn echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía en medio de un considerable circulo de personas—. Dicen que es rara—.

— Loki es raro y henos aquí —señaló Clint, sonriendo. Loki negó con la cabeza.

— En serio —insistió Steve—.Seguro ya se perdió veinte veces tratando de encontrar los salones—.

Tony rodó los ojos. —Steve, esto no es Hogwarts —.

Loki guardó su libreta. —Comparto casi todas mis clases con ella y estuvo allí mucho antes que cualquiera, incluso antes que Jane—.

Y no es que Loki la hubiese estado vigilando pero era muy difícil ignorarla con su vestido anticuado y su cabello enmarañado, haciéndolos quedar (a él y a Jane) como brutos sin una ligera noción de lo que era puntualidad (o lo que es lo mismo: Sigyn llegaba obscenamente temprano a cada clase).

— ¿Quién es Jane? —cuestionó Clint comiendo un puñado de ositos de goma.

—Ella —intervino Hank antes de que Tony respondiera.

—La _infeliz_ que siempre te deja en segundo lugar, ¿no Pym? —se mofó Stark, mientras tanto Jane Foster interactuaba con Sigyn para en seguida sentarse junto a ella. Ambas sonreían.

—Está obsesionada con Thor —dijo Loki, maniobrando para ponerse de pie.

Steve puso cara triste. —Pobre — el resto coincidió con él. Excepto uno.

Loki sacudió la cabeza, —Yo diría más bien tonta. Thor jamás se fijará en ella —.

* * *

Sacó un par de libretas de su casillero y las guardó en su mochila. Volvió a toparse con la dichosa piedra azul.

_Suerte._

Hace mucho tiempo no mantenía una conversación tan buena con Tony y sus amigos, es decir, no le había dicho a nadie de forma indirecta que era un pedazo de porquería inservible. Eso era bueno. Tal vez.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente antes de cerrar la puerta. Obviamente el haber convivido con gente de forma normal no podía achacárselo a la suerte, mucho menos a una piedra.

Seguramente era que después de la _terrorífica_ experiencia en el transporte escolar cualquier otra situación resultaba maravillosa. Thor llevaría verde el cabello varios días si lo obligaba a subir a ese infierno sobre ruedas de nuevo.

* * *

— ¿De verdad hablaste con Loki? —Sigyn asintió con una sonrisa—. Vaya, y aquí estás, viva y sin un rasguño—.

Sigyn ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. — ¿Por qué todos hablan así de Loki? Es difícil, sin duda, pero no me pareció una mala persona —.

—Deja que te juegue una de sus bromitas y veremos si sigues opinando de esa forma —.

Sigyn y Jane giraron para ver a la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules acercarse y abrazarlas a ambas por los hombros, dirigiéndolas de nuevo hacia el frente. Con Jane era fácil por su estatura, pero iba más bien colgada de Sigyn.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué les dan de comer en Noruega? —.

—¿Cómo…? —.

Sigyn estrechaba los ojos ante esta desconocida que conocía el lugar en que había nacido. Darcy le sonrió a modo de sosegarla.

—Relájate, todos están hablando del trio recién llegado, y ten por seguro que a esta hora ya saben hasta la hora en que tu madre te expulsó de su útero—.

—¡Darcy! ¡No la espantes! —le exigió Jane, mirándola severamente. Darcy le mostró la lengua.

—Darcy Lewis —dijo la de ojos azules— y si no me equivoco tú debes ser Sigyn… Acabo de conocer a una de tus hermanas, Idunn, no es por ser grosera pero odiaría estar en tu lugar. Es tan… desquiciante…—.

—Darcy…—volvió a reprenderla Jane, masajeándose las sienes.

—No, tiene razón —intervino Sigyn, divertida.

La recién llegada le hizo un gesto a Jane de "¿ves?". La otra resopló, abriendo la puerta del aula.

—Mejor dime dónde habías estado —.

—Por ahí… ya sabes… encubriendo a Lorelei—respondió, despreocupada.

— ¿Sigue en lo mismo?—.

— ¿Tú qué crees?—.

Las chicas se sentaron junto a la ventana. Darcy advirtió la confusión e incomodidad en el rostro de Sigyn y se dijo que era injusto.

—Lorelei es una buena amiga nuestra —explicó la de ojos azules—. Pero tiene una peligrosa fascinación con los hombres y su madre es muy conservadora… Tú entiendes —hizo un mohín—. Hace un mes incluso intentó con Loki…—.

Sigyn sonrió y Jane coincidió cuando Darcy hizo un gesto de asco.

—Está tan loca… me sorprende que no haya intentado ya con Victor, aunque no es feo —razonó Darcy y Jane la miraba escandalizada. La cara de la pelirroja de nuevo era de brutal ignorancia—. Victor von Doom es como Loki pero peor, él definitivamente no tiene salvación—.

* * *

**Bueno, nuestros chicos conviviendo, también de eso se trata esto!**

**Gracias por los follows, favs y comentarios.**

**Daniela: **Si, suele ser un poco más seria la mayor parte del tiempo... Luna también es de mis favoritas! ...Gracias por leer :).


	3. La gabardina

**Disclaimer**: Nada de dinero porque nada me pertenece sino a Marvel.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. La gabardina.**

Al salir de su penúltima clase Loki no estaba de humor. Aunque eso es un eufemismo.

Había perdido una de sus gabardinas preferidas en alguna de las clases anteriores. Era una de sus favoritas, maldición. Era absurdo, era indignante, era muy estúpido. Loki Odinson perdiendo alguna de sus posesiones (una de sus preferidas) por un descuido era probablemente la cosa más inaudita en el universo.

Una estupidez mayor: acababa de darse cuenta.

Mierda, amaba su gabardina negra. Era una gabardina muy genial y difícilmente la tendría de vuelta en sus manos. Es decir, si él fuera el afortunado que la encontró definitivamente no la devolvería.

La culpa era del maldito clima de porquería: frío por la mañana, cálido en la tarde, luego frío, luego calor. ¿Qué clase de estación era esa? ¿Prinverno?

* * *

La facilidad con que se difunden los chismes en una escuela es directamente proporcional al número de imbéciles que asisten a dicha escuela e inversamente proporcional al área total del plantel en metros cuadrados.

Así fue como unos minutos después de que Logan entró a zancadas a la escuela antes de empezar el quinto modulo luego de haber visto su preciado deportivo rojo con tremendo rayón y sujetó por las solapas al primer desdichado que se cruzó por su camino y lo interrogó, la secundaria entera lo sabía.

— ¿"_Púdrete perra_"? —Clint casi se ahoga. Su risa reverberó por todo el salón—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le haría algo así a alguien como Logan?—.

— ¿No se te ocurre nadie? —cuestionó Hank, escribiendo sin apartar la vista de la pizarra.

—Loki por supuesto —respondió Barton reclinándose sobre la silla.

—Nah —intervino Tony, escrutando su lápiz como si se tratara de la varita de sauco. No lo era, porque si él poseyera una, Steve a estas alturas sería mujer—. Loki habría escrito algo mejor—.

—Tal vez ha perdido el toque —alzó los hombros Clint.

—Loki encaja en las descripciones —señaló Bruce, tan distraídamente como había intervenido antes Hank.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, agitando su lápiz con la suficiente discreción para no parecer un chiflado pero el movimiento lo suficientemente acentuado como para comprobar que no era una varita mágica. —Los tontos que lo vieron solo dicen que el _delincuente_ traía una gabardina negra y era muy delgado, no hay nada más—.

—¿Cuántas personas conoces que traigan una gabardina negra en un día común a la escuela, Tony?—.

Stark suspiró desalentado, dejando el común y corriente lápiz en paz. —No demasiadas—.

Bruce se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos. —Exacto y recuerdo perfectamente que en Arte traía puesta una gabardina negra —.

Silencio mientras todos parecían haber vuelto a sus verdaderos deberes (chismorrear no había sido precisamente la indicación del profesor).

—No es como si no se lo mereciera, ¿no?—.

Tony no pudo soportarlo. Logan iba a moler a golpes a Loki en cuanto lo encontrara y él allí encerrado sin poder presenciar la escena medio horrorizado. Incluso hubiese podido intervenir, o intentarlo al menos… Bueno, no, pero le hubiese dado ánimos desde la distancia… Tampoco eso y no importa.

—Es un bastardito —dijo Clint, con la lengua entre los dientes y el ceño fruncido. Era un esfuerzo tremendo en pro del mejor dibujo que nadie haría acerca de Loki siendo salvajemente golpeado por Logan—. Pero yo tampoco creo que haya sido él, quiero decir, esto está muy por debajo de su nivel… _Púdrete perra_, digo es divertido y eso pero le falta algo...Es… demasiado vulgar—.

Demasiado vulgar, cierto. Pero Logan era un cabrón y hasta Tony, es más, incluso Steve habría cedido ante la presión y hubiese terminado escribiendo "Púdrete perra" en el automóvil de su acosador.

La única pista era la maldita gabardina negra.

* * *

**Más cortito que sus antecesores.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue Loki o no? ¿Lo golpeará Logan? ¿Dónde están Sigyn y las chicas?**

**Debo decir que no puede esperarse demasiado de esta trama solo intento divertirme y divertirles un ratito.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Guest**: Aunque no dejaste nombre, te agradezco mucho el que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer :)

**Un review cortito o largo siempre se agradece. **


	4. La piedra azul- Sí, otra vez

**Disclaimer**: No son mis personajes, no hago dinero.

Notas: ¡Hola! Bueno, quería agradecer, antes que nada, el apoyo a: **PartyLikeRockstars**, **elapink100**, **ailen**, **Jim** (x3 es la primera vez que te llamo así... sorry, es que se siente raro xD), **Nastia** y **Lily**...

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La piedra azul. Otra vez pero en discreta acción.**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Esa clase de cosas solamente le sucedían a él. Loki procuró mantener la calma, respiró profundo y empujó la puerta del salón. Era el último en salir y un primitivo rincón de su cerebro le suplicaba que no cruzara esa puerta nunca jamás.

Era una lástima, Frigga no accedería a llevarle la cena todos los días y alguien comenzaría a sospechar antes de una semana. Y definitivamente la idea de no tener una ducha decente le revolvía el estómago.

Los corredores vacíos (en realidad habían algunos estudiantes todavía pero a Loki le gustaba exagerar) y grises parecían estar llenándose de una bruma espesa. El pelinegro casi sintió la necesidad de dar media vuelta para comprobar que Logan no estaba detrás de él vistiendo una camisa a rayas rojas y negras con un machete a punto de cortarlo en dos. No volteó, no estaba tan loco. Además, Freddy Krueger y el psicópata como quiera que se llame con el machete y la máscara de Hockey no son el mismo ¿o si?La verdad no estaba seguro. Nadie podía culparlo, ese no era su tipo de películas y tampoco era su maldita obligación saberlo.

Y los machetes no cortan en dos a nadie a menos que seas una verdura.

_"Perfecto"_ siseó Loki dentro de su mente. _"La única persona en toda la maldita escuela a quien nunca tuve intención de fastidiar; la única persona que no respeta a Thor, a punto de golpearme justo el día en que el tarado no viene a la escuela. per-fec-to"_.

* * *

Al acabar el sexto módulo, un muchacho de cabellos castaños, ojos azules, semblante frío, talante exageradamente arrogante… y lentes enormes se encontró con la gabardina negra de Loki. A Víctor no se le pasaron por la cabeza los más recientes rumores y mucho menos sospechó que antes de él, ya alguien se había encontrado con aquella gabardina y no la había usado precisamente para el bien.

Víctor sonrió de lado y se inclinó para recoger la prenda, colgándosela enseguida en el antebrazo. Era el último en salir de la clase y jamás se había sentido tan afortunado por ello.

Víctor era prácticamente un fan secreto de Loki Odinson. Nada raro. No tenía una foto de él entre las hojas de su libreta del curso avanzado de Física, ni se le quedaba viendo como tarado durante la clase de Arte. Era simple: no tenía amigos (¡NI UNO!) y aunque eso estaba muy bien porque en realidad los odiaba a todos, Loki era una excepción importante. Loki era la clase de persona con la que a Víctor le gustaría ver Star Trek tirados en la alfombra y comiendo palominas a puños, o confesarle tal vez que sí había una chica que le gustaba en la escuela a pesar de que todos pensaban que era un robot sin sentimientos; Loki era esa clase de persona que no era muy común ver en los pasillos de ese fraude de escuela y que probablemente entendería por qué los cuatro años de secundaria eran un infierno que iba a borrar de su memoria cuando fuera mayor y tuviera una empresa que aplastara a la del padre de Tony Stark.

Von Doom, bajo esa fachada sombría y esos lentes que se resbalaban por el puente de su nariz constantemente, también deseaba algo de compañía. Ya saben, alguien a quien llamar por teléfono luego del último episodio de The Walking Dead. Un amigo. Él también tenía derecho a uno ¿no?

* * *

—Llegas tarde —casi susurró Tony. Stark no apartó nunca su mirada del muchacho todavía tirado sobre el césped. Debía aceptar que ese tipo de escenas siempre le ponían de un humor bastante triste.

Mientras los que sí estuvieron a tiempo para presenciar la golpiza comenzaban a marcharse, Loki parpadeaba sorprendido y sí, muy aliviado.

Odinson había salido lenta y precavidamente del edificio, como una suricata dejando la madriguera. No era un cobarde. Antes de que Thor lo supiera había soportado con mucha dignidad las golpizas de algunos imbéciles (¡Ah, cómo olvidar a Tyr hace tres años!) pero Logan no era un vulgar brabucón. El sujeto pintaba para asesino en serie y Loki todavía tenía que gobernar el mundo.

Al bajar lentamente las escaleras de la entrada, Loki había abierto los ojos exageradamente. Logan parecía satisfecho, reivindicado, y huía rápidamente del lugar junto con su grupo de matones _mutantes_. En el suelo, un muchacho delgado se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y procuraba ponerse en pie haciendo muecas de dolor. Loki se había acercado a Stark en busca de una explicación más completa pero la golpiza debió ser algo extremadamente perturbador pues inclusive el parlanchín de Tony apenas le había respondido con un murmullo.

Loki ya estaba preparado mentalmente para ser masacrado por Logan, aunque él no había sido el responsable del "púdrete perra" en su automóvil, las evidencias lo apuntaban a él y el infierno se congelaría antes de que él pudiera razonar con Logan.

—Tienes suerte de que alguien con la misma descripción de desgarbado trajera una gabardina negra este día —.

Bruce le miraba como reprochándole algo, fruncía el entrecejo y sus oscuros ojos sin anteojos le dejaban un poco descolocado. Al pelinegro le molestaba aquello pero no podía negar que la deducción de Banner de que él había orquestado todo para salirse con la suya era una acción muy Loki… Pero no, esta vez era extrañamente inocente.

Odinson sacudió la cabeza torpemente, intercalando sus ojos entre ese muchacho… von Doom… El sujeto era von Doom, claro… y la mirada acusatoria de Banner.

—No fui yo —aclaró—. Yo no rayé nada en el automóvil de Logan…—ahuyentó su confusión un poco al identificar su preciada (¡y ahora muy sucia!) gabardina. Entornó los ojos ciertamente molesto—.Y esa definitivamente es mi gabardina, la perdí esta mañana —.

Bruce estudió a Loki por unos segundos en los que el pelinegro quiso removerse por la incomodidad. Al darse cuenta de que decía la verdad, Banner asintió apretando los labios.

—Lo hizo por ti —una vocecita intervino desde atrás del grupo. Los muchachos voltearon para descubrir a Sigyn quien no se detuvo a explicarse mejor, siguió con su camino, pasando a través del grupo en dirección al herido Víctor.

Cuando Sigyn estaba atendiendo a Von Doom, Tony y los chicos se echaron miradas interrogantes. Todos negaron con la cabeza, denotando que ninguno poseía las respuestas.

—… al parecer no tienes nada roto. Por fortuna. Hay que limpiar las heridas pero estarás bien —.

Sigyn ayudaba a Víctor a caminar, sonriéndole de forma alentadora. El muchacho estaba demasiado aturdido por los golpes como para preocuparse porque una niñita le estuviera dando indicaciones y fuera su apoyo al caminar.

—Yo lo hago —se adelantó Bruce, al parecer el único que logró salir de su estupor. Tomó el lugar de Sigyn y buscó a sus amigos—. Lo llevaré a su casa —les informó. Fue el turno de Hank para reaccionar.

—Ayúdale a llegar al auto, yo conduzco —.

Bruce sacó las llaves de su auto del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y se las lanzó a Hank quien las atrapó en el aire.

Víctor tuvo tiempo para fijar su vista en Loki. Se observaron, y había un algo inexplicable pero a la vez muy familiar en los ojos azules de von Doom, que el de ojos verdes sintió un agujero en el pecho, bastante incómodo como para esbozar una mueca.

—Se llama culpa, aunque no deberías sentirla… Tal vez estés preocupado, o las dos —otra vez era Sigyn. Loki giró su cuerpo justo en el momento en que Clint y Steve se marchaban y únicamente quedaban en el lugar Tony, ella y Loki.

— ¿Por qué iba a sentir culpa? —Cuestionó arrugando la nariz, sintiéndose invadido en sus pensamientos por esa muchachilla e ignorando una voz cantarina que le decía en secreto que la pelirroja estaba en lo correcto—. Robó mi gabardina —.

—No la robó —desmintió negando con un movimiento de su cabeza y sus ojos bien abiertos de indignación. El pelinegro rodó los ojos—. La recogió en la sexta clase e iba a devolvértela cuando yo le pregunté por qué la tenía, luego le conté sobre Logan y le dije que sería más seguro si me la daba… Es muy parecido a ti pero sé que no es conocido por sus travesuras como tú, también se lo dije y creo que ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que eras con o sin la gabardina el sospechoso número uno de Logan, a menos que alguien más la usara para desubicarlo…—Sigyn volteó a ver el carro de Bruce alejándose y sonrió con tristeza—. Su mala suerte fue encajar en las descripciones y tu buena suerte fue que Víctor estuviera dispuesto a usar la gabardina y saliera para enfrentarse a Logan…—.

Tony, quien luego de despedirse de sus amigos ya estaba junto a Sigyn y Loki, arqueó las cejas y daba la impresión de que también él le estaba recriminando algo al pelinegro.

Loki torció la boca. Se estaba fastidiando seriamente.

— ¿Y por eso debería sentir culpa? Yo. No. Fui. Y tampoco le pedí a Víctor que lo hiciera —.

Sigyn resopló. Tony coincidió con el razonamiento de Loki, se encogió de hombros y emprendió el camino hasta su automóvil.

—Yo los llevo —.

La muchacha ni lo pensó, reacomodó su mochila y corrió súbitamente alegre para alcanzar a Tony. Loki, por otro lado, se quedó estático donde estaba y torció el gesto.

Para Sigyn Tony era prácticamente un desconocido, y el pelinegro no dejaba de pensar en las nefastas personas que eran los padres de Sigyn, quienes al parecer jamás le contaron como suelen aparecen chicas en las primeras planas de los periódicos amarillistas con encabezados cruelmente irónicos encima de la fotografía de un cuerpecillo destrozado. Su cara de espanto se transformó en una grande mueca de asco: ¿Por qué diantres estaba pensando en eso? Sacudió la cabeza y la imagen de un policía marcando con tiza la silueta de una pelirroja sobre el pavimento dejó de existir. Lo siguiente que ocupó su mente fue una importante y mejor pregunta: ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en arrepentirse de aceptar subirse al automóvil de Stark?

"Cinco minutos y medio" apostó consigo mismo. "Seis, máximo y siendo optimistas".

Ir con Tony no le hacía gracia pero el autobús hacía mucho se había ido (aunque claro ni de broma se montaba en eso de nuevo) y la idea de caminar le daba jaqueca. Gruñó y pasó el dedo índice izquierdo por su ceja. Ni hablar.

Había recorrido la mitad del camino con sus desganados pasos cuando advirtió el objeto tirado sobre el césped. Se agachó para recogerlo y continuó con el que sería el mismo ánimo de un condenado a muerte rumbo a la silla eléctrica.

¿Eso se seguía utilizando siquiera? Le gustaría asistir a la ejecución de Logan, y de Tyr, y de Balder, y de Fandral, y del Director Fury, y… bueno, la lista era enorme.

—Von Doom… usa lentes —iba a ser una pregunta pero la verdad si no hubiese estado seguro de que pertenecían al chico no los hubiera recogido.

Dentro del auto Tony y Sigyn asintieron distraídamente haciendo que la repentina y nunca reconocida melancolía de Loki se acentuara. A él también solían golpearlo por los acontecimientos más insustanciales, por culpa de otros o por las culpas de nadie, daba igual… Antes de que Thor lo supiera, Loki aguantó golpes por las razones más estúpidas: porque es fácil abusar de los de su complexión, porque es desastrosamente inteligente, porque no pasaba una semana sin que una víctima más de sus travesuras se reportara, porque respondió correctamente lo que Tyr no, porque los profesores lo elogiaban, por muchas razones, pero jamás, nunca, fue golpeado por tratar de defender a otro.

Eso no está bien. Va contra las reglas de la cadena alimenticia escolar. Seguro hay un apartado en el reglamento que señala muy claramente que hacerse el héroe esta prohibidísimo para las personas como él o Víctor, vamos, hasta Jane debe saber eso. Es básico, es lógico; que alguien hubiese hecho lo contrario le traía tristes recuerdos… hacer lo contrario es una estupidez.

Y entonces aparece von Doom, se pone la gabardina y enfrenta los problemas que ni siquiera eran de Loki en realidad. Él no habría hecho algo así… Víctor era una maldita anomalía en el sistema y al parecer el universo estaba decidido a mandárselas todas a Loki: primero tuvo a esa chica de cabello negro luchando por las causas perdidas a su lado, luego esos mensos populares que se sentaban con él a la hora del almuerzo, esa misma mañana había hecho acto de aparición el extraterrestre pelirrojo y ahora von Doom con su complejo de héroe.

Loki trató de no darle importancia… pero es que sinceramente sólo recordaba a alguien (aparte de su hermano) que se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo como eso por él…Una sola persona y a Loki se le ponía la piel de gallina de sólo recordarla.

Mientras tanto, en el asiento trasero y pensando en la historia de los automóviles, Sigyn.

—Bonito —dijo la pelirroja recorriendo con sus ojos el interior del vehículo. Acto seguido se acomodó correctamente en el asiento y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Tony la observaba por el espejo retrovisor mientras ponía el vehículo en marcha y no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido y con ganas de burlarse. Sigyn veía por la ventana y no era muy difícil distinguir el sonidito que emitía, una cancioncita al ritmo de la cual balanceaba su pierna izquierda.

—…y… ¿dónde vive? —le preguntó en voz baja a Loki, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

El menor de los Odinson fue arrastrado desde su embotamiento y alejó su atención de los anteojos de Víctor y la mancha de sangre en el lente izquierdo para fulminar a Stark. Tony se preguntó si no había oprimido algún botón de destrucción nuclear por accidente.

—Ok —se enderezó nervioso y aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de Sigyn, quien veía feliz y curiosa por la ventana como si fuera la primera vez en toda su vida que viajaba en un automóvil. Volvió a carraspear pero su esfuerzo fue inútil—. Ah…Sigyn —la llamó por fin—. ¿Tienes casa?—.

* * *

**No fue Loki, pero tampoco fue Víctor… El misterio se revelara en algún momento, lo prometo xD**

**En un principio Víctor iba a ser un dolor de trasero para TODOS, pero a la hora de escribirlos la cosa tomó otro rumbo. Tal vez porque en mi mente lo tengo como Lee Pace. Tal vez porque la idea de Loki y Víctor como amigos me chifla... Quién sabe xD **

**¿Notaron que Loki está algo nostálgico? ¿Por qué y por quién? Eso a diferencia del asunto de la gabardina si se resolverá en el capítulo que viene.**

**ailen:** Acá está la actualización, espero sea de tu agrado y digno de tu tiempo. Gracias por el review pues ver que hay personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme aunque sea un comentario chiquito siempre me anima mucho a continuar.

**Nastia**: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que hayas notado la obsesión de Tony con Harry Potter, eso puede o va a ser el origen de sus problemas en el futuro… ¿El rey del mambo? ¡Dioses! Me tuviste un laaargo rato riendo con tu comentario en general… Los papeles de cada uno se escribieron solos xD… Para cuando me di cuenta Loki ya era el rey de los sangrones, Jane estaba de bruta atrás de Thor y de Sigyn ni hablar, que esa chica tuvo el Nobel de Locura desde que aprendió a hablar xD… Me hizo muy, ¡MUY! feliz tu review. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

**Lily**: No te preocupes :), gracias por seguir por acá y espero el fic siga siendo de tu agrado. Gracias por lo de "gran fic" que me he sonrojado como no tienes idea :)

**¿Reviews? Los amare todos. **


	5. ¿Quién es y por qué le teme?

**Disclaimer**: ¿Dinero? ¿Personajes? Nada de eso, soy pobre y los muchachones en este fic no son míos.

**Agradezco a**: elapink100, Jim, AliceInNeverland, Nassarose Black, Guest, Nastia y a arualied. Sonreí por horas, gracias chicas, el capítulo es por y para ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. ¿Quién es y por qué le teme?(O "Cómo joderlo todo en menos de seis minutos" por Anthony E. Stark).**

Cinco minutos y medio. Veinte segundos más quizá.

No.

Eran cinco minutos treinta segundos… O algo así. Lo importante era que Stark lo había logrado.

— ¿Dije algo malo… de nuevo?—.

—De esa molesta cavidad a la que llamas boca _nunca_ sale nada bueno, Stark —soltó Loki entre dientes, colérico.

En serio Loki deseaba abrir la maldita puerta aunque el auto estuviera en movimiento y aventarse a la calle y arriesgarse a quedar desfigurado para toda su miserable vida, con algo de suerte el disfrazarse de Klingon para la Comic Con costaría menos… Y en ese caso estaría en deuda con Tony así que no, lanzarse del auto quedaba fuera de discusión. Además el punto aquí era que Stark la había jodido de manera magistral. Alguien dele una corona.

Tony bufó. —Oye, debes darme una lista con los temas que no puedo tocar en tu presencia —apretaba con mucha fuerza el volante, refugiándose en su indignación para ignorar su error, porque sí, había sido un enorme error mencionarla. Nadie lo hacía, todos sabían que era mejor seguirle la corriente a Loki y pretender que ese evento y esa persona jamás habían tenido un lugar en este mundo. Con un demonio, ¿por qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada? —. Ya. Lo siento ¿está bien? No debí hablar sobre eso—.

—No deberías hablar sobre nada —sugirió el pelinegro aun furioso.

Sigyn presenciaba la escena tratando de hacer como que no existía. Obligó a sus ojos a permanecer fijos en el suelo y procuró que sus oídos no oyeran nada pero desgraciadamente lo escuchó todo.

El resto del camino fue el triunfo del silencio más incómodo del mundo hasta que automóvil dobló a la derecha y la casa de Loki surgió a mitad de la cuadra.

Gloriosa y cercana. Nadie respiró aliviado pero ciertamente la tensión en el aire disminuyó.

En cuanto Tony estacionó el carro frente al hogar Odinson, Loki abrió la puerta y salió disparado pero con mucha gracia.

—Adiós Anthony —se despidió rápidamente antes de salir, pues a pesar de todo su enfado, Loki tenía algo de buena educación, Stark lo había llevado hasta su casa y no le quedaba de otra en realidad. Se enfocó en el alien del asiento trasero sin muchas ganas de chocar con la cara de esa extravagancia con patas. Pero algo mutó involuntariamente en su interior al fijarse en los ojos miel de Sigyn, en sus mejillas salpicadas de ligeras pecas y su greñero llameante—. Pecosa insoportable —agregó, inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo un tanto burlonamente. Apenas se dio cuenta de su gesto lo descompuso, sintiéndose muy tonto y como si hubiese cometido un gran acto de traición contra esa nostalgia que Tony se había encargado de traer desde el pasado.

Tony miraba hacia adelante y sonrió al percibir el regreso del Loki que conocía y que más le gustaba. Escuchó como cerraba la puerta y giró sobre el asiento para descubrir como Sigyn tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la boca entreabierta de sorpresa y se tocaba la mejilla izquierda con una mano.

—Sí, linda, créelo, tienes pecas —bromeó—. No dejes que Loki sepa que te avergüenzan o lo usará en tu contra el resto de tu vida—.

Sigyn bajó su mano y se reacomodó en el asiento mientras Tony dirigía el vehículo hasta la dirección que le había indicado hacía unos minutos.

En efecto, Sigyn detestaba sus pecas... Su madre, Freya, se burlaba de ellas todo el tiempo, Idunn, Nanna a veces... Su padre las veía con cariño pero Sigyn estaba segura de que era porque él mismo tenía un montón… Le molestaba que la gente las notara, pero que Loki lo hubiera hecho era… muy embarazoso.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea, comenzando a sentir el malestar inequívoco de la vergüenza y su fiel camarada el rubor, un forastero en el rostro de la pelirroja que de pronto se había instalado debajo de sus odiadas pecas. Volvió a abrir la boca y soltó de forma atropellada lo primero que se le vino a la mente para escabullírsele a la emoción que menos comprendía y que más le asustaba.

— ¡¿QuiénesLeah?! —.

A Tony le tomó unos segundos comprender las palabras de Sigyn y calmarse del sobresalto porque la chica casi le había gritado en el oído; al hacerlo la animada cara de antes se esfumó y exhaló con una mezcla de tristeza y compasión.

—Una amiga de Loki… o su novia, eso nunca lo confirmamos, estaban juntos casi todo el tiempo hasta que ella… murió —Sigyn abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo algo aún peor que la vergüenza: culpa, fría y punzante culpa. Por querer desprenderse de su bochorno había abordado temas que seguramente era mejor no tocar, no con Loki ausente. Frunció el ceño afligida, sintiendo que no tenía derecho a escuchar aquello sin el consentimiento del pelinegro—. Lo defendía de todos —continuó Stark, sonriendo distraídamente— pero siempre terminaba limpiándole las heridas en el baño de chicos…—.

—No me digas nada más —pidió la muchacha, sacudiendo la cabeza, al notar que Tony seguía relatando. Eran definitivamente asuntos personales de Loki y estaba mal escucharlos de esa forma.

—No debí mencionarla —lamentó él, curvando sus labios en un gesto de melancólico arrepentimiento—. Solamente quería convencerlo de ir a la fiesta el próximo fin de semana, maldición —.

Stark hablaba más para sí mismo y ella fue atacada por una ternura casi maternal. Sigyn posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Tony y por el espejo retrovisor el muchacho recibió una delicada sonrisa de consuelo.

—Usar a Leah no fue buena idea, Anthony Stark—le dijo—. Pero no lo hiciste con una mala intención, no te sientas mal por ello—.

Lo soltó y le indicó que la próxima era su casa.

—Pero era cierto —insistió él, estacionando el vehículo—. A ella no le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo solo en su habitación… A ella le gustaría ver a Loki salir de nuevo… No lo ha hecho desde que ella… —.

Sigyn negó con la cabeza. —No te preocupes, estoy segura de que la ocasión llegará—.

La pelirroja bajó del carro y le sonrió por última vez a Stark antes de entrar a su casa.

Había sido un largo e interesante primer día de clases y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo la certeza de estar en el lugar correcto.

* * *

Por primera vez desde que las cosas en casa se habían compuesto luego de que Loki se enterara de que era adoptado, la cena fue el momento más penoso del día.

Silencio, silencio, silencio, silencio… Thor iba a volverse loco.

El rubio no comprendía de donde venía el mal humor de Odín… De acuerdo, sí lo sabía: él no había asistido a la escuela aquel día y la fiesta del sábado anterior en casa de Sif había resultado en un gran desastre (para Odín y el resto de los padres claro, que para los chicos había sido una digna despedida a las vacaciones) y la verdad es que cualquier cosa ponía a su padre de malas luego de un largo día en la empresa.

Bien, para Odín tenía una gran y muy satisfactoria razón.

Frigga… no estaba enfadada pero lucía triste. Lo que era mil veces peor. Pocas cosas en este mundo hacían que el dulce semblante de su madre reflejara aquella desmejora en su ánimo… Lo cual le llevaba a Loki.

El gran misterio en el comedor era su hermano. Mientras los platos de todos estaban casi o completamente vacíos, el de Loki apenas había sido tocado. A su hermano no le encantaba comer hasta desmayarse, sin embargo disfrutaba la hora de la cena, comía, platicaba animadamente con Frigga, respondía una que otra pregunta de Odín, se resignaba a conversar con Thor.

Algo parecía ir mal ahora, pero el rubio decidió no decir nada al respecto, hizo su acostumbrada incursión en la convivencia familiar contando acerca de su día (omitiendo tanto como podía la parte en la que no había ido a la escuela) y sus planes para el y los días siguientes.

Una retroalimentación bastante pobre por parte de Odín, quien estaba más preocupado por asuntos de oficina, y un intento de su madre por parecer un poco más feliz.

Siguió sin tocar el tema.

Hasta que una vez sentado en el enorme sillón de la sala, frente a la televisión, no pudo resistir la distracción de Loki y su imparable recorrido por toda la programación.

Fue cuando Thor lo aceptó: algo andaba mal con su hermano y, rememorando los desencuentros del pasado ante la reciente noticia de su adopción, temió lo peor.

Thor tragó saliva, distrayendo su mirada con sus manos. —Ah… Loki… ¿anda algo mal?—.

El pelinegro esgrimió una mueca de fastidio y sin decir palabra dejó caer el control remoto sobre el sillón e hizo amago de ponerse de pie. Thor rápidamente se paró para detenerlo en su huida de la estancia. Lo sostuvo por los hombros, pensando en que quizá no era nada relacionado con la adopción sino brabucones queriéndose pasar de listos.

—Suéltame —siseó Loki, con la mirada en el suelo. Thor comprendió que nada bueno saldría de pelear con Loki ahora, hizo lo que el pelinegro quería y se quedó en medio de la sala de estar, solo, parado sintiéndose el idiota más idiota del mundo, arrepintiéndose hasta la tortura el haber sido tan egoísta y haber dejado que Loki se fuera en el autobús a la escuela.

Giró y encaminó sus pasos a su habitación cuando, a punto de subir las escaleras, vio a su madre salir de la cocina. Entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que la falta de ánimos de su madre tenía algo que ver con la situación de Loki.

—Loki… no está bien… —le dijo cuando ella le alcanzo y subieron al segundo piso juntos.

Frigga le sonrió con tristeza, asintiendo de forma suave con la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien esta… molestándolo? —preguntó el menor, sabiendo que si a alguien Loki le había comunicado su problema era sin duda a su madre, aunque aún si no lo hubiera hecho, Frigga era muy perceptiva.

—No… tuvo algunos problemas hoy, según sé… Pero se trataba de un malentendido —explicó su madre. Thor la observaba expectante cuando se detuvo por unos largos segundos en la puerta de su habitación. Frigga suspiro—… Recordaba a Leah—.

Para el rubio todo tuvo sentido entonces. Y sin embargo eso no mejoraba en nada las cosas; tratándose de ese asunto, no había mucho que hacer, Loki no lo permitía.

Thor asintió en entendimiento y le dio las buenas noches a su madre antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Llevaba un largo rato estático, recostado sobre su cama aun tendida cuando un par de golpes se oyeron en su puerta seguidos por la voz de Loki pidiendo permiso para entrar.

El pecho de Thor se llenó de cierta felicidad ante la esperanza de que su hermano estuviera allí para hablar del tema… Esperanza y sensación que se evaporaron cuando Loki entró con su semblante más frio.

—No quiero que mañana armes una escena, así que vengo a decírtelo de una vez. Logan iba a golpearme por algo que yo no hice, al final todo se arregló —mentira, pero vamos, todos mañana seguramente creerían que en realidad había sido Víctor y para que complicarse la existencia tratando de explicarle a Thor los verdaderos detalles—. Golpeo al verdadero culpable así que déjame y deja al idiota de Logan en paz, no quiero más problemas, ¿de acuerdo?—.

Thor asintió aturdido ante la mirada severa de su hermano. Luego Loki salió y todo volvió a ser silencio, silencio, silencio… Si, Thor iba a terminar volviéndose loco.

* * *

Loki se arrodilló frente al estante donde se encontraban sus películas y discos compactos. Mientras _The xx_ sonaba como música de fondo, el pelinegro sonrió con tristeza sacando del último compartimento _Artificial Intelligence_.

Se incorporó, permaneciendo largo rato con la película entra las manos, observándola con los ojos húmedos. La oscuridad era solamente interrumpida por la débil luz de la lámpara sobre su escritorio. Loki suspiró y se dirigió hasta su cama, sentándose a la orilla de ésta. Abrió el estuche recordando la última vez que había visto aquella película, su estómago se encogió de forma dolorosa.

La caja abierta reveló el tesoro en su interior: una foto.

No. No _una_ foto sino _la foto_. Leah y sus lacios cabellos negros. Leah y sus verdes ojos. Leah y su sonrisa delicada pero sincera. Leah. Leah. Leah. Todo volvió a ser Leah en un instante. Un momento en que Loki gozó y sufrió a partes iguales el dulce sabor del veneno en sus recuerdos más gratos.

Esa no era una foto. Era una memoria, la más feliz si se permitía algo de sinceridad. Era Leah con una malteada y una sonrisa radiante y su bonita blusa verde y sus ojos hermosos… Era Leah encerrada en ese cuadro para siempre y era él añorando que no fuera así.

Y la verdad es que esa no era Leah, era un no tan remoto recuerdo de ella. A color y estático. Vívido pero insuficiente.

Loki estaba allí, en esa habitación que de pronto le pareció enorme y lúgubre, solo, pero Leah ya no era ni estaba…Ni sería ni estaría nunca más.

—Fueron menos de seis minutos —se lamentó Loki. Y sí, Tony había arruinado la estabilidad de alguien y lo había jodido todo en menos de seis minutos.

Cinco minutos treinta y nueve segundos para ser exactos.

* * *

**Creo que esto es lo más dramática que puede llegar a ser esta historia.**

**Loki está triste por Leah (amo ese nombre y al personaje :3) pero sé de alguien que puede ayudarle con eso :)… ¿Una pista? Está chiflada. ¿Otra? Pues… está chiflada. **

**Leah es amiga —o algo más— de Loki en los comics —cuando este es niño—, es un personaje relativamente reciente… Bueno, al final resulta que es Hela o bueno será Hela (quien no es hija de Loki, porque eso estaría muy feo)…La historia es larga y rara el punto es que al final se separan y por eso la elegí a ella y porque no he encontrado un solo fic en español de estos dos T.T y en inglés hay muy pocos… Y este es mi consuelo.**

**Eeeen fin… la canción de The xx es "Infinity"... Tengo una fuerte obsesión con esta agrupación en estos momentos así que ustedes disculparan.**

**Bueno, qué decir… Gracias por el apoyo (no esperé que gustara de la forma en que está gustando y se siente rarito xD)… **

**Tal vez con los caps que vienen me tarde un poco más en actualizar pero no desesperen… Tengo los nervios de punta, casi tengo un agujero en el estómago y he olvidado como sumar (porque estoy casi segura de que 6+6 no es 32)… Esos son los efectos de los exámenes de admisión a la universidad y su peligrosa cercanía… Sean comprensivas por favor…**

**Proximo capítulo: Natasha y Lorelei aparecen formalmente.**

**Darcy odia a Sif. Jane debería pero está muy preocupada en resolver la integral trigonométrica nivel master… Ok. No tanto.**

**¿Loki perdonará a Stark? Hagan sus apuestas. **

**AliceInNeverland**: ¡Hola! (lindo nickname por cierto ;) ) Pues nada, gracias por pasarte por estos raros lados. Es casi imposible no adorar a Loki. La relación entre los chicos es algo que me emociona mucho y me alegra un montón saber que te gustó. Ok, supongo que eso es todo, ¡cuídate muchacha!

**GUEST:** ¡Saludos! Me hace sentir muy bien saber que esta cosa extraña gusta, más cuando yo juraba que no lo haría. Pero lo que definitivamente me sorprender es que les parezca divertido xD… Cada vez nos acercamos más a la respuesta de quién anda de lindo —o linda— rayando palabrotas en los automóviles ajenos. ¡Abrazos!

**Nastia:** ¡Soy muy feliz de saber que sigues por acá! Y otra vez me doble de risa con tu comment. Pero vámonos por partes… ¿Tu review se repitió o ya estoy bizca? Espero sea la primera, lo último que necesito es estar bizca... Estaba segura de que iban a querer darme un jalón de greñas por el Victor con complejo de Jesucristo, y he sonreído como boba al darme cuenta de que les ha parecido tierno y eso. El abrazo lo recibirá en cuanto dejen de dolerle aquellas partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían xD… Logan se pinta solo para brabucón. En cuanto supe que necesitaría de uno su imagen se prendió a mi cerebro, es difícil no pensarlo en la escuela como el cabronazo desquiciante que va detrás de los especímenes menos afortunados de la creación... Lo del bicho raro es lo que más me hizo reír. No pudiste haberlo resumido mejor, de hecho, me gustó mucho más como lo pusiste tú :)… Veremos más de Von Doom y su desgracia en el futuro, espero que siga ganándose tu cariño porque la verdad yo ya lo amo. Recibo el abrazo con gusto, ¡adiosito!


	6. Love Machine

**¡Hola! :)… Ya sé, tardó pero en compensa es más largo. **

Un aviso**: en este capítulo empieza formalmente el desarrollo de las parejas. Tal vez tengan conflictos con una en especial ya que está medio rara (TonyxPepper). **

**Por otro lado Natasha también está algo rara en este fic. **

**En sí, la advertencia es para un OoC _everywhere_. **

Un disclaimer:** tengo una computadora, un lápiz e incluso estoy a una alcancía rota más de tener un telescopio, pero eso es todo, ni personajes, ni ganas de hacer dinero con dichos personajes. **

Agradezco a**: elapink100, ****arualied15,** **Nessarose Black**, **Himmelstrasse**, **Lily y Nastia**.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. De Batman, espías, cómo aceptar disculpas, el ejercicio de facultades femeninas y mejor quítate que ahí te voy. **

La fiesta del sábado había sido algo muy loco. Lo cual en el lenguaje común de adolescentes significaba que había sido increíblemente genial. Algunos apenas podían recordar cómo llegaron a casa de Sif, unos nunca supieron cómo fue que amanecieron completos en su propio domicilio, mientras otros tantos se tenían por suertudos con no andar por las redes sociales en paños menores… o sin ellos.

Lorelei estaba dentro de las tres clasificaciones y nada mejor podía esperarse. Natasha no estaba en ninguna y por lo tanto tuvo que explicarle con lujo de detalle de qué se había tratado todo durante las últimas cinco horas del sábado y las primeras ocho del domingo. Le resultaba un poco triste en realidad, era como ser amiga de Drew Barrymore en _"Como si fuera la primera vez"_ y lo peor es que Natasha en serio odiaba a Adam Sandler.

Pero así era ella.

Natasha Romanoff, la pelirroja más pelirroja entre la escasa comunidad de pelirrojas de la escuela; _la chica de piedra_ según el muy _atinado_ criterio de Stark; la reflexiva, aguda, usualmente serena chica que se ponía como energúmena cuando Clint le arrojaba papelitos ensalivados en la cabeza en el segundo grado y que ahora era una discreta, clandestina Santa Madre Teresa de Calcuta…

No, eso está mal.

Era más bien como el Batman de Bale pero sin todo el rollo emo. Dejémoslo en Reven de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Sí, Natasha Romanoff.

Algo en su flemática personalidad se había roto en algún punto antes de entrar a secundaria y la había salvado de terminar como la versión femenina de Loki o Víctor. Uno de los engranes se reacomodó, haciendo girar la máquina de la cordialidad (obvio mecanismo roto en los marginados sociales por convicción como los ya mencionados muchachos); un componente se transformó sin avisar y su célebre prudencia le hizo acreedora a una fama recóndita de ser una chica de fiar en quien depositar problemas que resolvería a cambio de algún favor. Favores tontos desde luego, ya que Natasha no buscaba sacarle ningún provecho a aquello, pero sus _usuarios_ estaban más seguros si sentían que no le debían un favor, aunque si no hubiesen dado nada a cambio no habría deuda que saldar de todos modos. Lo hacía porque le satisfacía ver que sus peligrosas habilidades de _espía_ podían usarse para el _bien_ y bueno… allí estaba ella. No los cumplía todos y tampoco atendía los que eran muy descabellados, pero vaya, hacía lo que podía.

Natasha era una atemorizante chica en quien confiarías ciegamente una vez que la conocías. Clint, Lorelei, Jane y Darcy sabían eso de sobra. Al resto les parecía demasiado enigmática como para tenerla en serio de amiga aunque se veían obligados a respetarla bastante.

No se metía con nadie directamente, ese no era su estilo. Parecía tan inmersa en sus propios problemas (si es que los tenía) que para muchos era imposible creer en los rumores de que a fulanito o a zutanita le había resuelto tal o cual problema.

Pero así era ella, aunque Lorelei era un caso especial.

Lorelei era, por otro lado, una chica impulsiva, de un carácter expansivo y una extraña risa que aturdía. Era voluble y caprichosa. Era tan… bruta que Natasha había desarrollado un callado instinto maternal hacia ella, como con casi todos sus amigos más cercanos pero un poco más subido de nivel. Asfixiante para cualquiera que no fuera Lorelei. Una prueba de su incondicional amistad e instinto protector era el hecho de que había manchado su impecable historial de asistencias tratando encubrirla junto con Darcy. La castaña de ojos azules había partido luego de un par de horas y fue ella la que tuvo que terminar de arreglar el desastre de Lorelei.

Al menos nadie se preguntaría el porqué. Por fortuna muchos habían faltado el primer día (la fiesta del sábado y sus muy prolongadas _consecuencias_) y su ausencia no era nada que levantara las alarmas.

Lo que escuchó durante la primera clase disipó sus preocupaciones y todo volvió a la normalidad.

O más o menos. Ahora estaba en deuda con Víctor von Doom y le debía una gabardina a Loki. Natasha tenía complejo de Lannister (aunque le faltaba ser rubia por supuesto)* y siempre pagaba sus deudas.

Y sí, así era Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

Martes.

La cafetería llena en el cuarto periodo de almuerzo.

Sigyn supo lo que era un verdadero día de clases. Y contrario a lo que Jane creyó que haría (porque sinceramente para Jane el cuarto periodo de almuerzo significaba un infierno que no se merecía), la peculiar muchachita pelirroja sonreía maravillada y se presentaba ante todo aquel ser humano que posara su mirada sobre ella por más de diez segundos con su extraño nombre completo. Foster quería detenerla por su propio bien pero no deseaba ser grosera y es que se veía tan contenta la muy chiflada.

Darcy, por otro lado, observaba a Sigyn con una enorme sonrisa, albergando un sentimiento que sospechó era admiración. Si tan sólo hubiese más como esa peculiar pelirroja el mundo sería más como John Lennon quiso que fuera.

—Tu hermana está planeado como hacer que tu asesinato parezca un accidente —dijo de repente Darcy, ganándose la atención de Sigyn. Luego los azules ojos de la castaña señalaron a Idunn, quien definitivamente tenía cara de Mussolini en esos momentos.

Sigyn reacomodó sus alegres facciones en una chistosa mueca de pánico al tiempo que buscaba a su hermana. _"Lo olvidé, lo olvidé, lo olvidé. Mierda, lo olvidé"_. La promesa que les había hecho a sus hermanas funcionó el primer día, pero bueno, la olvidó, no la aniquilen de la faz del planeta por eso. Y ni mencionar que aquello era por demás injusto, no podía pasar el día entero pensando en las cosas que la gente considera _ridículas_ para no cometerlas, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar… debieron ponerle un recordatorio en la puerta de la nevera, ¡_diablos!_

—Va a matarme —suspiró Sigyn girando la cabeza hacia sus nuevas compañeras—. Eso si no se mata ella primero por la vergüenza —.

Jane arqueó ligeramente las cejas en un gesto de tristeza y más o menos lo mismo hizo Darcy, acompañándolo con una sonrisa destrozada por el enfado. Por eso el mundo no era como John Lennon lo imaginó, por hermanas homicidas que amedrentaban los espíritus de maravillosas Sigyns.

—Es sólo que nunca había visto tanta gente en una escuela —se justificó la pelirroja.

Jane sonrió y Darcy le quitó importancia a todo el asunto con un ademán de su mano.

—Esas son las ventajas de la escuela pública —señaló la de ojos azules para cambiar de tema—. La gran diversidad de la clase media —continuó. Inhaló y exhaló teatralmente, echando un vistazo a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción—. Una parte importante de la creación se reúne aquí para el festín de las once… —.

Sigyn escuchó a Darcy y su preocupación desapareció tan rápido como había llegado; comenzó a reír quedito por cada cosa rara que profería y Jane sacudía la cabeza aunque también se le veía animada. Hasta que en determinado momento Darcy guardó silencio durante unos segundos y clavó sus ojos en algún punto detrás de Sigyn. Jane se enderezó y volteó a ver a su amiga con cara preocupada pero sintiéndose súbitamente muy incómoda en su propia piel, como sucedía cada que Sif daba señales de seguir en esta dimensión.

—Y así hace su gran entrada la reina de corazones, la bruja malvada del oeste… ¡Que nos corten la cabeza! —exclamó Darcy golpeando la mesa con el puño al tiempo que Sigyn giraba sobre su asiento para darse cuenta de que una alta joven de largo y brillante cabello negro con unos hermosos ojos azules pasaba detrás de ella.

La pelinegra se detuvo y se le quedó viendo un rato a Darcy, quien a su vez no cedía ante la otra y le sostenía la mirada. Entretanto Jane sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de Darcy con una fuerza tal que en lugar de tranquilizar a la de ojos azules le infundían más ganas de soltar su lengua y ¿por qué no? sus puños contra Sif. Odiaba que Jane, la indestructible, la brillante, la que no se había dejado mangonear por nadie desde que se supo era una nerd sin remedio, se rindiera de esa manera ante la bruja pelinegra. Jane no apretaba el brazo de Darcy porque quisiera detenerla, eso Lewis lo sabía. La sujetaba porque estaba muriéndose de nervios o pena, o quién sabe qué rayos; porque Sif seguía pareciéndole demasiado genial y ella seguía sintiéndose absurdamente inferior. Y si Darcy se contenía era porque era mejor que eso.

_"Repítelo, Lewis: eres mejor que eso, eres mejor que eso, eres mejor que eso. Esta bruta no lo merece, Lewis, eres mejor que eso"._

Y al final la letanía de la superioridad daba resultados satisfactorios.

Sif curvó uno de los lados de su boca en la sonrisa más falsa y venenosa que la pelirroja le hubiera visto a alguien jamás. Luego sus ojos viajaron hasta ella sólo por casualidad. Sif no desvaneció su _sonrisa_ pero arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas.

—Así que tú eres la tercera —dijo la de cabello negro con un tono insultante, con desdén o como si el sólo verla la decepcionara y asqueara.

Sigyn la observó con la palabra curiosidad brillando en sus ojos, ladeando un poco la cabeza. —Sigyn Njordson —se presentó, extendiéndole la mano, tratando de ser cortes pues no estaba entre sus costumbres juzgar a alguien antes de conocerle a pesar del desprecio natural que le generaba esa chica.

Sif hizo una abierta mueca de asco, rodó los ojos y se alejó sin decir nada más.

Sigyn bajó la mano y se acomodó correctamente en la silla, frunciendo el ceño. Nadie sabía cuánto le desagradaba que la gente rechazara un apretón de manos. Eso era muy grosero. No les estaba pidiendo que compartieran la aguja de la heroína o que se acostaran con ella sin protección. Un saludo. Sigyn no los iba a morder, y en todo caso, no tenía rabia.

—Sif —indicó Darcy, ganándose nuevamente la atención de Sigyn—. Puedes identificarla fácilmente a varios metros de distancia por su inconfundible olor a azufre…—.

El endeble enfado de la pelirroja terminó por disolverse y volvió a sonreír ante las incoherencias interminables que salían de la boca de Darcy. Jane también volvió a su estado natural y se mostró _escandalizada_ ante el discurso de Darcy.

—… descendiente de Hitler, Hades la rechazó como amante y ahora vive entre nosotros esperando el momento perfecto para tragarnos vivos… Loki —dijo apuntando discretamente al muchacho enfrascado en un libro mientras Steve y los demás chicos en la mesa conversaban— nos hizo un enorme favor al desenmascarar a la perra y mostrarnos que no era rubia natural… Debiste ver su cara en esa fiesta —Darcy había vuelto su rostro hacia Sigyn y se veía tan emocionada que casi era contagioso, aunque también recordaba a la cara de una enferma psiquiátrica mirando a través de la ventanilla de su cuarto acolchado, como sea, Sigyn comenzó a sentir que su desprecio innegable por Sif comenzaba a tener una justificación que ni ella misma entendía —. No sé cómo diablos Loki lo hizo, pero las fotos esparcidas por toda la casa de Fandral con Sif y su botella de peróxido, y la cara de la sucia mentirosa cuando cayeron a mitad de la fiesta saldó muchas de las bromas que me jugó a mí —.

Sigyn apenas reparó en el hecho de que no podía imaginarse a Sif rubia, súbitamente estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándose de dónde provenía ese cosquilleo en el pecho al escuchar el nombre del muchacho pelinegro. Sonaba líquido, tan ligero y solemne. Como la palabra sobrenatural de algún sortilegio…

—Ni la cara de Sif recompensaría el ensayo _"Cuánto amo a Steve"_ que _entregaste_ para la clase de historia en sexto grado —una femenina voz grave intervino en la charla. Lorelei se sentó a un lado de Sigyn y una vez que acabó de hablar enfocó su atención en la estrafalaria jovencita: larguísima y desordenada melena, flacucha, algo pecosa; llevaba un lápiz detrás de la oreja, unas cabinas azules de policía en miniatura por aretes y una decena o algo así de collares.

Lorelei sonrió a medida que el aroma dulce de la nueva le traía recuerdos de su infancia. Por otro lado, Sigyn ya había olvidado las cosquillas.

—¡Un día! —soltó Lorelei estrechando los ojos hacia Jane y Darcy quienes dieron un saltito en sus asientos por la sorpresa—. Y ya tienen pelirroja nueva —continuó arqueando una ceja. Había algo en Lorelei que hizo a Sigyn erizarse. Su labial granate, su blusa de escote revelador, sus tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo, el esmalte negro en sus uñas junto a esa mirada recargada de rímel y delineador negro... un conjunto intimidante y a la vez intrigante para Sigyn, quien no supo si esta muchacha le agradaba o no. Lorelei, explotando en esa risa expansiva que la caracterizaba, trajo de vuelta a Sigyn—. Es broma, es broma —aclaró al advertir la expresión de la chica nueva.

—Somos oficialmente una asociación benéfica para pelirrojas —expuso Darcy mientras ponía la lengua entre los dientes por la encarnizada batalla que estaba librando contra la tapa de un yogurt—. ¿Cuál será nuestro lema? —Alzó el rostro hacia sus amigas—. ¿"Porque amamos el rojo"?... No, no, muy simple… ¿"El rojo en el nuevo negro"?... —.

—"Roja vas a tener la cara si no dejas de burlarte al respecto" —asentó una recién llegada Natasha—. Ese me gusta —sonrió con _inocencia_ y Darcy sacó la lengua haciendo que Jane y Natasha rodaran los ojos. Acto seguido se inclinó sobre Lorelei para saludar a Sigyn—. Natasha —le dijo.

Sigyn volvió a sentir esa cálida sensación de estar en el lugar correcto al reparar en Natasha. Era muy bonita pero parecía severa, sin embargo eso estaba lejos de molestarle. La vista de Natasha le trajo recuerdos de su madre, cuando eran una familia feliz y la amargura no se cargaba a Freya todavía.

Lorelei sacó a Sigyn de sus pensamientos por segunda vez. —Tonta de mí —se palmeó la frente para luego sacudir la cabeza—. Soy Lorelei… ¿Sigyn no?... —la chica asintió y sí, le extendió la mano.

* * *

Loki dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa con una cierta violencia pero no logró atraer la atención de nadie en la mesa, excepto de Tony, aunque eso no es cierto ya que Tony no le había quitado la vista de encima desde… todo el almuerzo. Resopló. ¿Por qué de entre todos los seres vivos en el mundo tenía que sentir algo de simpatía por Tony? La vida sería más sencilla si lo más parecido que tuviera a un amigo fuera en lugar de Stark, un… no sé… ¿un alga… musgo? Las algas no hablan, no se mueven, producen oxigeno (lo cual es muy bueno) y su propio alimento… Las algas son, en resumen, una muy agradable compañía y, sobre todo, no te miran como corderos degollados.

— ¿Si digo que ya lo olvidé me dejarás en paz? —.

—No —repuso Tony, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. Si me dices que estoy perdonado te dejaré en paz—.

Loki arqueó una ceja. —Estás perdonado—.

—No es cierto —dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño.

Loki rodó los ojos, exasperado. —Acabo de decirlo…—.

—Sí, te escuché, pero no es cierto—.

—Lo es—.

—No, no lo es—.

—Si lo es—.

—No lo es—.

—Perdona, pero falté a tu curso sobre la forma adecuada de aceptar disculpas —.

Tony lo miró fijamente por varios y muy largos segundos. Loki echó un fugaz vistazo a su alrededor, incómodo.

—¿Te causé un infarto cerebral? —Preguntó el pelinegro con cautela, agitando una mano frente a la cara de Stark—. ¿Anthony? ¿Edward? —.

—Lo lamento — reiteró el de ojos cafés.

Loki sintió un nudo en la garganta. Hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros antes de dar un largo y cansino suspiro.

—Mira —se rindió—, si no pudiera soportar más o menos bien el hecho de que eres incapaz de guardar silencio no te hubieras sentado una segunda vez en esta mesa… y ya lo ves, aquí sigues —.

Tony se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Luego sonrió, aliviado pero con algo de tristeza. —Después de todo este tiempo —coincidió con aire ausente.

El de ojos verdes volvió a pensar en la piedra azul de Sigyn como por accidente. Sí, la verdad es que las razones por las cuales Tony seguía sentándose en su mesa no se limitaban solamente a su frágil situación social, Loki lo sabía a la perfección, pero jamás pensó que lo aceptaría ante alguien, mucho menos ante Tony. Este nuevo ciclo escolar estaba empezando a asustarle, si seguía así al terminar el año sería camarada inseparable de Fandral… Bueno, no exageremos.

El punto es que Tony estaba demostrando tenerle algo de aprecio pues él — el insoportablemente arrogante Stark— se había dignado a pedirle disculpas (aunque desde luego se las merecía después de su metida de pata), y a diferencia de Thor, no era su obligación, así que… él tenía que responder de alguna forma, o eso dictaban las costumbres según las películas que había visto.

Sonrió con malicia. —Estás enamorado de mí —sentenció para dejar de hablar sobre las disculpas y volver a la rutina. Echó para atrás el cuerpo sobre la silla al mismo tiempo que los demás chicos sobre la mesa enfocaban su atención en ellos luego de esa simple frase.

—Es que tus conocimientos sobre series de TV es irresistiblemente sexy —alzó los hombros Tony.

—Bésense cuando yo esté ausente —intervino Clint haciendo un gesto de asco al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Todos comenzaron a hacer y decir las tonterías habituales de muchachos. Loki volvió a coger su libro y levantó su reconocida petulancia del suelo para ponérsela de nuevo. Estas payasadas ya no le interesaban en lo absoluto y era mejor enfocarse en otras cosas…

Fue en ese momento que recordó el par de anteojos en su mochila. Alzó la vista de su libro y procurando ser discreto buscó a Víctor por toda la cafetería. Mucha de esa gente que odiaba, pero nada del sujeto con complejo de héroe.

—En clase. Tiene almuerzo en el módulo siguiente —la voz de Bruce apenas pasó desapercibida para el resto de los muchachos, pero no así para Loki.

Asintió con desinterés y entonces sonó la campana.

* * *

—Creo recordar que me debes cuarenta dólares —.

—No —.

—Sí. Acuérdate, este tipo raro te vendió un vinilo de Sinatra y no tenías el dinero—.

—Ahora que recuerdo, fueron cuarenta y cinco—.

Steve detuvo su tarea y miró al par de muchachas a un costado de él, desconcertado. Cerró la puerta de su casillero y arqueó una ceja.

—No van a estafarme —aclaró el rubio con tono divertido—. Yo creo recordar que eras _tú_ la que me debía veintisiete de la blusa horrorosa en el centro comercial—.

—Era una blusa increíble —se defendió Lorelei, seria—. Qué culpa tengo yo de que algo diferente a cuello alto sea indecente y horroroso para ti—.

Darcy torció el gesto. —No Lorelei, era en verdad espantosa—.

La de cabello rojizo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Para qué quieres el dinero? —cuestionó Steve avanzando hasta el aula que compartiría por primera vez en el ciclo con esas dos muchachas, Jane, una de las chicas nuevas y la mayor parte de sus amigos.

—Natasha me hizo un favor pero eso genera gastos, debemos reponer el daño —explicó Lorelei como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años.

—No volveré a verlo ¿verdad? —.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó Lorelei—. Cada centavo y con intereses, si no que un rayo parta a Darcy—.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo y le dio un puñetazo a Lorelei en el brazo.

—Préstaselo por amor a todo lo que es sagrado —casi lloriqueó Darcy—. Está volviéndome loca—.

—El funeral saldrá más caro, Rogers —amenazó Lorelei— y el remordimiento te perseguirá para siempre—.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Stark? —.

Darcy sonrió mientras la otra resoplaba y se alejaba, derrotada, rumbo a un grupo al otro lado del pasillo. Tal vez con ellos tendría mejor suerte.

—Debes ser el único en toda la escuela que no sabe de lo mal que se llevan Tony y Lorelei —.

Steve se alzó de hombros. —No me gusta prestar atención a los rumores—.

— ¡Buuh! —desaprobó la castaña acompañando su exclamación con un pulgar hacia abajo —. ¿Cómo crees tú que la gente normal sobrevivimos al día a día en este sitio? ¿Estudiando? Pff—.

— ¿La gente normal? —se burló él.

—¡Ey! No soy yo la que está en el segundo grado de secundaria y aún se le traba la lengua cuando conoce a una chica, eso es alarmante y anormal. Incluso Loki tuvo novia antes que tú ¡Loki!...Rogers, seriamente, vergüenza debería darte—.

—No se me traba la lengua… —.

Steve quiso defenderse pero la taimada mirada de Darcy le hizo callar en el acto.

—Si no fuera porque al grupo de bichos raros no nos consideras mujeres en _ejercicio de sus facultades_, estoy segura de que no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación —.

—Por supuesto que te considero una mujer en ejercicio de… —.

¡Error! ¡Grave e irremediable error! Rogers sintió la lengua entumida a medida que iba siendo consciente de sus propias palabras… "Claro que te considero una mujer en _ejercicio de sus facultades_". La sola idea de pensar a qué se refería Darcy con _ejercicio de_ _facultades_ le hizo sonrojarse tremendamente.

Darcy era su mejor amiga. Darcy era una chica un tanto imprudente pero a la vez fascinante. A Steve le agradaba Darcy porque… porque era Darcy, hablaba cosas que no entendía y las hablaba mucho. Era abrumadoramente sincera y Rogers admiraba eso. Era una chica segura y… era Darcy.

Pero Darcy (y era algo que al parecer estaba olvidado) también era una mujer… bueno, una muchacha de dieciséis años… con todos los atributos y habilidades de las muchachas de dieciséis años…

La joven castaña soltó una risita, arrugando un poco el entrecejo y ladeando la cabeza trayendo a Steve de regreso a la realidad.

—Tranquilo, Rogers. Estás a un tono de mimetizarte con esa camisa roja que traes, hombre —bromeó ella—. Ni ganas de que me veas como a Peggy—.

Pero era tarde. Darcy había entrado en la clasificación de mujeres en _ejercicio de sus facultades _y no había fuerza en este mundo que pudiera devolverla a su antiguo sitio.

Steve no volvió a pensar en Peggy.

* * *

Loki se le plantó en frente. Era tan sólo cinco o seis centímetros más alto pero de pronto le pareció gigante. Víctor alzó la cabeza con temerosa lentitud para encontrarse con el semblante serio del pelinegro. Procuró no perder la compostura y empezar a comportarse como una chiquilla enamorada, porque ¡no! No era una, no lo era, no lo era, no lo era.

—Esto te pertenece von Doom —.

¡Le había hablado! ¡Por los cabellos desgreñados de Einstein, le había hablado! ¡Y sabía su nombre! No, esperen, era obvio que sabía su nombre, tenía que, todo el mundo a estas alturas y después de lo ocurrido el día anterior debía saber su nombre. No le sorprendería que ya tuviera más de un apodo para él.

Víctor reunió la compostura suficiente para extender el brazo y coger los anteojos que le tendía Loki. Tragó en seco y buscó la forma de no sonar tan patético.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Víctor se dio cuenta de que había ansiado por mucho tiempo una oportunidad para conversar con Loki pero ahora lo único que deseaba era que se terminara para poder ir a lamentarse por su ridiculez a algún apartado rincón. Simplemente estar cerca de Loki era demasiado para él.

—No, Víctor —lo acababa de llamar por su primer nombre y el de cabellos castaños no sabía cómo sus piernas aun funcionaban; pero no, no se estaba comportando como una de esas tontas con medio cerebro, claro que no, porque para empezar él no era mujer (¡qué suerte!)—, gracias a ti —.

Víctor abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras el rostro de Loki seguía inmutable. Sabía a qué se refería… y si era sincero no había estado esperando que se lo agradeciera, conocía a Loki y sus costumbres. No le molestaban de ninguna forma y tal vez por eso se quedó petrificado, viendo sus posibilidades crecer exponencialmente.

Loki torció uno de los lados de su boca en una mueca. —Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Jamás. Ni lo menciones, nada. Nunca —dio media vuelta para alejarse rumbo a su salón, dejando a Víctor aturdido a mitad del pasillo—. Y me debes una gabardina—.

Bien, pensó Loki, eso no había salido tan mal.

Mientras tanto Víctor trataba de recordar cómo vivir.

* * *

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo de repente le pareció vulgar, empezó a encontrarse defectos en los detalles más mínimos de su rostro y un ataque de pánico hubiese arruinado todo de no ser por la ayuda celestial de Bruce.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Banner burlón. Eso regresó a Tony en seguida a su actitud normal. No, no se iba a poner tonto por algo tan tonto. Él era Tony Stark, seductor por excelencia. Él no tenía de qué preocuparse, que se preocupara ella en todo caso.

—No hoy, Brucie. No hoy—.

Banner se despegó de la pared en que estaba recargado, sonriendo todavía con sorna, y caminó hasta la salida del baño. —Yo más bien creo que hoy sí —.

Tony suspiró por la nariz. Probablemente Bruce tenía razón y hoy sí. ¿En qué momento había caído tan bajo? Seguro desde que empezó a apuntar tan alto.

* * *

Llegó demasiado tarde a esa estúpida clase. La clase más estúpida entre las clases más estúpidas que le obligaban a tomar en esa estúpida escuela. Pero si quería salir de ese lugar debía asistir a ella. Al cruzar la puerta puso tal cara de dolor que la profesora casi le preguntaba si se sentía bien.

No, Loki no estaba bien. El estúpido salón estaba atiborrado. Tanta gente para ignorar que corría el riesgo de no ignorarlos a todos.

Quedaban pocos lugares vacíos y el asunto se resumía (mil veces maldito el que tuvo la _grandiosa_ idea de crear mesas dobles) a sentarse junto al higadito que era Wanda Maximoff; soportar el constante zumbido de la voz de Barton, quien, lo sabía por experiencia propia, no dejaría de fastidiarlo durante toda la clase; o…

Loki se sintió más o menos aliviado. La silla a un lado del alienígena pelirrojo estaba vacía. Encaminó sus pasos hasta el sitio y arrastró la silla hacia atrás para sentarse.

* * *

A Darcy le gustaba esa clase. No sólo por lo que había escuchado de la profesora o porque era de las pocas en las que se desenvolvía mejor que cualquiera, sino también porque nadie se tomaba la molestia de adelantarla así que había mucha más gente de su propio curso en el aula.

Todo era genial durante esa hora. La clase era genial, sus compañeros eran geniales, la profesora era genial.

A Tony, por otro lado, no le importaba realmente la clase y a sus compañeros podía verlos muchas veces al día. Tony consideraba esa hora la más genial por la joven profesora, Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

Pasó el curso pasado lamentándose por las esquinas no tenerla entre sus profesores; pero el dos era su número de la suerte, y el segundo día del segundo año de secundaria estaba sentado en la segunda mesa de la segunda fila, ignorando como todo un maestro (la verdad estaba medio enajenado pensando en cómo parecer súper interesante y maduro) las miradas burlonas de Clint, Bruce y hasta de Steve.

Si Steven Rogers te mira con sorna tienes conflictos amigo.

* * *

A Loki le recordaba a una pastelería. Tal vez un poco a una tienda de caramelos. No estaba del todo seguro, pero Sigyn despedía un olor dulce, como a una golosina de durazno. O algo así. No iba a mentir, era agradable.

— ¿Has visto mi bolígrafo?—.

—No —.

— ¿Me prestas uno?—.

—No —.

— ¿Por qué no?—.

—Lo perderás como perdiste el tuyo —replicó Loki, ataviando sus susurros con un tono exasperado. No le gustaba que los profesores le pillaran "conversando" con sus compañeros, si así lo hubiese querido se habría sentado junto a Barton.

—Pero no tendré con que tomar notas —.

—Ese no es mi problema —dijo él, girando la cabeza con una mirada asesina. Le llevó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que el bolígrafo perdido no estaba tan perdido. Sacudió la cabeza a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco—. ¿Ya te preocupaste por revisar detrás de tus orejas? —.

Sigyn abrió exageradamente los ojos, componiendo una mueca. Buscó con su mano derecha el objeto y efectivamente allí estaba. Trató de tomarlo pero estaba enredado con su cabello. Loki resopló antes de ayudarle a la muchacha en su lucha.

—Gracias, Loki Odinson —le dijo cuando tuvo el objeto entre sus manos, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Tal vez eran ideas de Loki, pero le parecía que el alienígena pronunciaba su nombre con cariño. Lo hacía sonar importante, único. Parpadeó aturdido antes de regresar su atención a la pizarra.

Pero entonces fue consciente de algo y se enfocó en Sigyn de nuevo.

—Son TARDIS —aseveró, observando los aretes del alien.

Sigyn dejó su libreta y su lapicero para voltear hacia Loki y asintió enérgicamente, contenta hasta el infinito de que alguien por fin lo señalara.

—Lo son—.

Y así empezó todo.

Ya no quedaba en Loki una sola duda de la procedencia cósmica de Sigyn. Una vez confirmada y demostrada la condición extraterrestre de la pelirroja de ojos miel, lo único que tuvo que hacer Loki fue recordar cuánto ansiaba desde los seis años encontrarse con uno.

* * *

**Si hay errores ortográficos, simples pero en abundancia, sepan disculparlos, extravié mis lentes e identificar los errores de dedo que cometo con la s,t, n y d es algo difícil.**

**Para la descripción física de Lorelei me basé un poco -demasiado- en el cómic _Loki: Agent of Asgard #2._ **

**La relación entre Darcy y Steve iba a ser al revés porque de cierta forma le queda más a la personalidad de Darcy ser quien esté al tanto de todo. Pero como con Víctor, las cosas tomaron otro camino. **

**Que Sigyn se coloque el lápiz o lapicero detrás de la oreja, que nombre a todos por su nombre completo y que traiga aretes raros son mi homenaje a Luna Lovegood y a muchos de los fics que he leído sobre ella y Theodore Nott (les recomiendo enormemente el fic "La luna y la serpiente" que es encantador :3, digo yo). **

**Otra cosa sobre Sigyn: sé que el _Njordson_ no es exactamente correcto como apellido (es más común Freyasdottir o Iwaldisdottir) pero sonaba medio raro, sobre todo para Iwaldi :P, así que elegí el nombre de su abuelo Njord. Es una larga historia en realidad, mejor dejémosle allí.**

**Que Loki le diga a Victor: "No, gracias a tí" es una referencia a TDW, al final, ya saben, cuando Thor se va de Asgard. **

**Creo que es todo por ahora…**

**Ah, claro: ¿llegarán realmente a ser amigos Loki y Víctor, o éste último quedará en estado vegetativo en el intento? Obviamente a Doom le gusta Loki pero apenas lo acepta el muchacho, déjenlo tranquilo, ay de aquel que ose trollearlo! xD… Pero también está esa otra chica que le gusta ¿quién es? (No mi querida Nessa, no es Susan, sorry :( )Pues sigan por acá y lo descubrirán… algún día. **

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Lily:** ¡Saludos! :D … No te preocupes que habrá más Leah para calmar tu loca intriga xD. Me fascina el personaje, lo amo, y de ninguna manera se terminan las cosas hasta a aquí con esa linda pelinegra, sobre todo porque quiero que todos la amen como yo (se lo merece, lo juro, lo juro, lo juro que se lo merece). ¿De qué murió? Pronto (quizá no tanto como me gustaría) lo sabrás, pero mientras tanto, no saturemos de cosas tristes el fic, vámonos con calma xD… ¡Ambos son asombrosos, claro! Y acá lo han demostrado xD… Gracias por seguir por estos rumbos, un abrazo enorme :)

**Nastia**: Pues Thor no es tan lindo-lindo como la primera impresión lo sugiere, pero eso sí, en cuanto se refiere a mi Lok, que nadie se le quede viendo feo porque se me pone bestia el rubiecito xD. Pero fuera de eso, Thor si es bastante bruto, verás a lo que me refiero si sigues por estos rumbos… Espero que en este capítulo hayas podido empezar a odiar a alguien (tal vez Sif, tal vez Lorelei, pero por favor no a mí xD). A Sif —la pseudo novia de Thor por autoproclamación— seguro vas a poder culparla hasta del calentamiento global, _I promise_. Y habrá otros, tu nada más espérame tantito, no se han dejado ver como es debido pero ya mostraran sus odiosas y verdaderas carotas ;)… Pero por supuesto que sabrás hasta la hora en que murió Leah, no lo dudes. No puedo dejar las cosas hasta allí con ella, me encantó en el comic y quiero contribuir a que más gente la ame. Me tiene contentísima y sonriente saber que la encuentras encantadora (para mí, repito, lo es). De tus teorías retírame por favor la de las gambas en mal estado, eso es completamente imposible xDDD… Ya, es que reí muchísimo con eso :D… Gracias por tu tiempo, y el review, hermosísimo, como los anteriores. ¡Abrazos gigantescos!... Oh, oh, casi lo olvido: yo creo que tus trastornos obsesivos son geniales ;).

**¿Reviews? Pueden quejarse, felicitar, sugerir, preguntar… De veras, lo que sea pueden dejarlo en sus comentarios… Qué mala suerte que no pueden dejar comida, porque en serio me muero de hambre. **

** Me despido —ahora sí ya—. Besotes a todas!**


End file.
